


kode

by fumate



Series: you can't spell winchester without r e c e h [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indonesia, Alternate Universe - Village, Crack, Gen, Strong words, ini menjurus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: sam sedang suka sebuah band akhir-akhir ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * supernatural adalah hak milik dari eric kripke dan cw studio. lirik dan lagu yang tercantum adalah hak cipta fall out boy. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.
>   * ooc dan crack. serius. hati-hati bacanya. kalau anti ooc/general cheesy-ness/wincest lebih baik tekan tombol back aja.
>   * semacam birthday fic buat dean
> 


Sam jadi sering memutar Fall Out Boy akhir-akhir ini.

Lagunya diputar dari bangun sampai tidur, dari terbit mentari sampai fajar menyingsing lagi. Non-stop. Koleksinya lengkap; dari yang lawas seperti Saturday hingga yang teranyar sebangsa Jet Pack Blues. Sam menyanyikannya setiap hari. Dean ikut-ikutan hapal liriknya terlepas dari fakta dia hanya (tidak sengaja) mendengarkan.

Ada satu lagu yang kelihatannya Sam cintai lebih dari yang lain. Judulnya The (Shipped) Gold Standard.

Dean tahu sebab Sam mendengarkannya tiga kali sehari sebagaimana ia minum obat sewaktu sakit. Iseng, Dean bertanya judulnya apa (sebab lagunya memang enak), dan kenapa Sam begitu menyukainya. Sam tidak menjawab lebih dari dari judul lagu dan kembali bernyanyi keras-keras. Tipikal.

Sam selalu menyanyikannya dengan khidmat. Volume suara naik. Seisi rumah diisi vibrasi nyanyiannya. Kebanyakan, Dean tidak begitu keberatan. Suara Sam memang bagus—

“I WANNA SCREAM I LOVE YOU FROM THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!!! BUT I'M AFRAAAID THAT SOMEONE ELSE WILL HEAR MEEEEEEEEEE OOOOHH,”

—tapi kalau teriak-teriak di tengah malam seperti ini, siapa yang tidak terganggu?

Dean keluar dengan langkah cepat diseret-seret. Matanya masih setengah terpejam digelayuti sisa kantuk. Adik sialan. Mau istirahat malah diganggu begini. Padahal Dean sudah serak berteriak dari kamar supaya Sam berhenti, tapi diabaikan. Hendak tidur lagi juga susah kalau suara-suara mirip hamster terjepit pintu kandang masih bergema di seluruh rumah.

“SAM!” Dean menjerit murka. “KAMU SINTING YA?!”

Yang disebut baru mencopot _headphone_ mahalnya begitu sadar kakaknya ada di hadapan, berkacak pinggang. “Apaan? Aku gak dengar tadi, maaf. Volume penuh.” Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pantas saja Sam tidak dengar perintahnya untuk segera diam dan pergi tidur.

Dean berusaha sabar. Dia sedang tidak ingin terlibat pertengkaran serius dengan Sam, terlebih di dini hari. Ternyata susah juga menahan hasrat untuk menghantam kepala Sam dengan sebatang linggis. “Jam satu, tai. Serius deh. Abang tahu suaramu bagus macam mercon tahun baru, tapi ya sadar diri lah. Ini bukan Jakarta. Kamu memang mau rumah kita dibakar warga cuma gara-gara kamu mau pamer suara emasmu itu?”

“Lebay amat, Bang,” Sam manyun. Ponsel pintar berlogo apel sisa disingkirkan dari pangkuan, jatuh ke sofa buluk. “Gak begitu juga kali.”

Dean ingin marah-marah lebih lanjut, tapi tidak punya energi. Masih lelah. “Lagian kamu juga apa-apaan nyanyi keras-keras tengah malam begini? Mau merayu kuntilanak?” Ia bertanya, lebih santai, sekalipun dalam hati Sam sedang ia gebuki setengah mampus.

“Ya nggak lah. Tadi kebawa suasana lagunya—habis liriknya sama persis kayak situasiku saat ini.” Sam diam, entah kenapa mendadak lebih tegang dan gugup. “Aku cuma mau ngungkapin perasaan lewat lagu.”

Hah. “Ngungkapin perasaan ke siapa kalau bukan ke kuntilanak,” Dean garuk-garuk kepala. “Di rumah cuma ada aku sama kamu doang. Babeh belum pulang. Mana ada cewek di sini, goblok.”

Raut Sam yang tadinya diisi sesuatu di antara pengharapan dan kecemasan langsung jatuh. Berubah kesal. “Manusia bukan cewek aja, kan?”

Dean makin bingung. “Hah?”

Ponsel dan _headphone_ diambil terburu. Sam bangkit dari sofa, menatap Dean tajam. “MAKANYA KAMU PEKA JADI ORANG!! DIKODEIN SEGITU JELAS MASIH AJA HAH-HEH-HOH, KAN KELIHATAN GOBLOKNYA!” makinya keras, tepat di muka Dean. Kemudian dia berbalik, pergi. “Udah ah, aku mau tidur. Abang juga tidur lagi sana.”

Dean terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya meski punggung Sam sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang dibanting keras.

Yang goblok ini sebenarnya siapa?

 

{ syamsudean bukan lelaki peka; sam samorangkir selalu kesulitan mengungkapkan diri. }

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~IYA SAYA PROMOSI FOB SINI GEBUK SAYA~~ uhuhuhu sudah berapa lama aku absen ngasup kapal ini /ngesot
> 
> ini buat meramaikan event ambalan koin receh saya sekaligus buat ngerayain ultahnya deanie weenie. happy birthday son! berhubung kamu ulang tahun mama ga siksa kamu di sini:))
> 
> basically ini nyolong ide [nes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa) sih haha maap. saya lagi mentok ide bakar aja gapapa


End file.
